prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 08 - We Tried Becoming Fashionable With Our Hairstyles
is the eighth episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on May 27th, 2018. Content Summary The girls get a chance to debut as Fashion Models for a popular magazine- but first they must do a makeup video and win against the more experienced competition! '' Plot One day, Mirai and Emo are running ideas by Rinka for their next show. She turns down their "''racing a cheetah", "summon aliens", and "digging a hole to the other side of the world" ideas and tells them to be more serious since they can't do anything with such unrealistic ideas. With them being in the middle of the popularity chart as PriChan Idols they must continue to focus. Suddenly Meganee contacts the girls with the offer to be models. They meet with her at Prism Stone to explain how "Sparkle Kiss Fashion" -the current number one girls' fashion magazine- has been searching for PriChan Idols to become models for an upcoming event. All they need to do is film a makeup video, and whichever team wins the most Likes will get a modeling public debut. Excited the girls quickly agree, with Rinka suggesting this is what they needed. Having never used makeup before Mirai has come concerns, but Emo thinks it will be fine and convinces her to at least try. She agrees and they head to a cosmetic shop to gather supplies, but they are so overwhelmed by the large selection, they have no idea what even half of the items are. After Emo makes a variety of puns from diifferent items, Rinka steps in to lend them a hand. She explains the advantages and uses of the items to help encourage them, and they quickly gather a bunch of different items- until they see the price and hurriedly return them. They settle for the few items they can buy each and change to return to Prism Stone, where they begin recording "We tried being cute with makeup!". They explain the purpose of the video and get to work, with the girls applying vibrant eye shadow in their favored colors, followed by adding blush, using an eyebrow pen, lip gloss and lipsticks, and lastly styling their hair. By the time they finish the girls horrify Rinka with their clown-esque looks and she quickly tries to correct the video by renaming it "We tried doing haunted house makeup" to save face as they lose consciousness after looking at each other. Dissapointed by their low amount of Likes, the girls decide to look at some popular makeup videos for inspiration- with Emo expressing annoyance when she sees it belongs to Anna, who hired a staff to do her makeup for her. Even though she claims she doesn't need it, they manage to make her look even cuter -with Sara adding a rose for a final touch- and the girls are left speechless over how amazing she looks, even if she didn't do it fairly. But with no other ideas in mind they decide to call it a day and head home. That evening Mirai's mother comes by the bedroom to tell her to get her bath, she is surprised to find her practicing her makeup skills on Hikari; who also ends up looking scary and is very unhappy with the result. However, they are shocked when their mom shows delight and grabs a photo album to reveal she was in a metal band during her high school years and wore makeup like that. Meanwhile, Emo is still practicing by using half of her face. She remains unhappy with the results and gets a call from Mirai, so she begins wiping off her face while worriedly discussing their lack of skill. They try to think of someone who is good with makeup and just then, something dons on them. The next morning Mirai and Emo approach Rinka and ask her to handle their makeup for them. They are sure they could win if she helped them, but she quickly refuses and explains how she doesn't know much about styling. They don't care, but she won't hear of it and reminds them that she won't partake in Prichan videos, but when they begin begging her for help to not only assist them, but other girls who need help. She rejects the idea and storms off, leaving the girls to express confusion and concern. After school they sadly head to Prism Stone and Meganee approaches, noticing Rinka didn't join them. She reminds them that they must turn in their applications for the modeling today, and Yuzuru offers to film them to make up for Rinka's absence. They agree but don't see much point in trying without Rinka being there, causing Emo to suddenly burst into tears. Mirai tries calming her by saying that Rinka wouldn't leave them like this knowing they need help. Outside of Prism Stone, Rinka apologizes and walks off when someone suddenly stops her by asking if she's okay with this, and to her surprise she sees Anju nearby. She asks her if she is trying to run from PriChan or herself, but Rinka struggles to answer, instead wondering who she is. Anju reminds her of what Mirai said earlier, pointing out some of their classmates who seem lost and confused by their own doubts. Makeup isn't only for making people cute, but to help them gain more courage and smile. Before leaving she hands over a spare pair of her sunglasses, suggesting Rinka find her own courage, and realizing they need her, Rinka joins the girls wearing a strange disguise she put on in order to help her stay composed and keep her identity hidden. The girls initially aren't able to realize its her, but when they begin to understand they return to work with higher spirits. Mirai and Emo introduce a "special guest" by the name of "Rin Ka" who is a super artist who speaks in somewhat broken dialect. The girls thank her while Yuzuru and Meganee watch and record from the sidelines; Meganee seems to know whats going on but Yuzuru has no idea its his little sister. Anna is shown watching from the background and complains, storming off with her professional stylists as Rin Ka begins to explain how makeup isn't done with "slathering" but "puffing" to make the image lighter and more natural. She gently applies eye-shadow and lip product, along with blush, and a bit of glitter on the lips, under the eye, and does the girls hair. As Anna is still being worked on, she is sure the girls aren't all that special looking considering they finished already. But when she turns to get a look she is horrified by how cute and feminine the girls look- even amazing the staff and several of their classmates; which soon turn into a large crowd of girls wanting to learn more from Rin Ka. With that, they continue to record Rin Ka as she applies makeup and hair styles to several girls and helps them to learn how to become more courageous by increasing their natural beauty. It's then the girls ask her to trade Follow Tickets, but because she is unable to Rin Ka quickly takes off as they cheer for her. Rinka changes out of this clothing while Anju observes her. Meanwhile, Anne is upset by her own lack of attention. She fires her stylists and asks her maid to hire more famous celebrity makeup artists. She agrees and runs off after after Anna brings up paying them a huge sum of money per-hour they work, and Sara comforts the stylists she fired by playing her guitar for them. Meganee announces that the girls have done very good and gained a huge amount of likes, allowing them to go put on a performance. They change and appear on stage to perform "Ready・Action!". Afterwards, it is revealed the girls won the event and appear on the magazine wearing adorable clothes and makeup. As several girls are shown reading the magazine, the group happily celebrate their success. However, they can't ignore that "Rin Ka" has overgrown them in popularity right now, and their classmates ask to see a video that has her in it again. They ask to meet Rin Ka and assure them it's fine since she will probably show up again someday. Rinka agrees and turns away while wondering who the mysterious girl she met was, wondering if perhaps they could trade tickets someday when suddenly Anna shows up while berating Rin Ka's makeup quality and efforts. In the process she horrifies everyone with the scary, monster makeup she has on- including the trio who hide from her. As Anna wonders what their problem is Sara plays her guitar while bringing up that she didn't hire makeup artists; but special effect artists. Characters Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia * One of Mirai's makeover designs resemble Laala Manaka from the ''PriPara series. * Mirai and Emo did the Kiratto Chance together for the first time. Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Episodes